


Closer

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Mobster Kenobi AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kink, M/M, Mobster AU, Modern AU, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Sith Obi-Wan, Texting, Threesome, kenobi is an irish mob hitman, undertones? more like the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: I wanna fuck you like an animal....You get me closer to God.In which Mobster Kenobi gets a little present on the subway from his husband.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



> Sid back at it again with the one-shots. For Icse. Not sorry. Insp. is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. have fun.

>> _ Master.... _

The text didn’t go unnoticed on Obi-Wan Kenobi’s part, the needy cry of his slave so far away but still so close to his ear as if he were there himself. 

<< _ What is it, Anakin? _

>> _ I need you.... _

Attached was a picture of the blond spreading his ass for the camera, his face locked in a breathy moan out-of-focus in the background. Kenobi bit his lip, feeling the itch the younger male always seemed to bring out of him. 

<< _ Anakin, you little whore. You know not to do that without my permission.  _

>> _ I’m sorry, Master. But I can’t stop thinking about you.  _

Kenobi bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing stiffly. But his face was a grin, his posture relaxed. To the normal bystander, he was just playing a difficult game and was enjoying the challenge. 

<< _ What? Is our time together not enough, you whore? I bet you even sent that picture to Padme, telling her how much of a slut you are for your master.  _

>> _ Yes Master. _

<< _ Such a fucking whore. Do you have the toys I bought you?  _

>> _ Yes Master. _

Kenobi grinned. 

<< _ Good. Lube up.  _

It was a moment before the blond replied, but this time it was just a picture of Anakin’s slick hole being prodded at by slick fingers. 

<< _ Fuck yourself with the dildo.  _

>> _ No prep? But Master... _

<< _ Do it. _

Silence. Then, his phone pinged with a video message. Kenobi dug his headphones out of his bag, the other subway passengers minding their own business.  _ Thank God. _ The video featured the long pink dildo Kenobi had bought Anakin for Valentine’s Day that year, the hot, loud, breathy moan that came with the slow insertion of said dildo causing Kenobi’s mouth to go dry. 

Almost immediately, the notification from his boss pinged across the screen. >> _ Hey, Kenobi, you got a min? Boss needs cleanup on Brooklyn. _

<< _ I’m taking the train to see my husband. I don’t do cleanup anyway, you know that. _

He closed the conversation, putting his mind back on Anakin. 

<< _ Good boy, Anakin. Good boy. Keep going.  _

>> _ Yes Master.  _

The next video was of Anakin’s wandering hand, riding the dildo suction-cupped to the floor. Breathy moans still followed, pinching and twisting his pink nipples before his hand wrapped around his throat. There was a moaned,  _ “Master Kenobi,”  _ in with it, and Kenobi was grateful he had an excellent poker face. 

Quickly, he texted Vos, sucking on his cheek. << _ Get over to our boy. He needs a good fucking. Read our conversation when you get there.  _

>> _ On it. _

He waited a few minutes, and then the next video was from Quinlan’s perspective, his cock hilt-deep in his husband’s ass. His free hand was buried in his pale hair, yanking it back as the man mewled and whimpered for more.  _ “How’s that for a whore, eh, Kenobi?” _ Quinlan’s hand trailed down to Anakin’s ass, pulling out to land a good, hard smack.  _ “Didn’t even ask. Just opened his legs for me.”  _

_ “Please, Master Vos, _ ” Anakin whimpered, his reddening ass reaching back into the stinging smacks.  _ “Please, I’ll be good.” _

The video ended there, and Kenobi grinned. 

<< _ Make him ride you. Tell him to put on a show for me, too.  _

_ >>On it, lover boy. You better pay me.  _

<< _ Being cock-deep in my husband without me skinning you alive should be payment enough. _

The reply was another video, well over three minutes long, of a whimpering Anakin giving a lap dance to Vos. The swaying hips, twitching cock, and steady, sensual hands definitely brought Quinlan to full hardness, and made it far more difficult for Kenobi to keep his composure. 

Anakin let out a dainty moan as he sank onto Vos’s cock, rolling his hips down onto it. When Quinlan was fully sheathed, his hand wrapped around Anakin’s throat, tight enough to bring that pure-bliss moment into his gaze.  _ “Master Kenobi...” _ he moaned, and Vos slapped him. 

_ “Wrong name, whore. Look at you, moaning for another man.”  _

Before it even finished, Kenobi texted back a reply. << _ Fuck him senseless. I’m almost home; we can tie him up and leave him to watch as we have fun.  _

>> _ Sounds good,  _ Master  _ Kenobi.  _

The sarcasm would  _ definitely _ get Quin another few lashes. 

Kenobi got off at his designated stop, rushing home and praying his long overcoat hid his raging boner from sight. But the second he was in the door, he was a poised, composed man, even though the rough slapping of skin on skin could be heard and the moaning screams of his husband drowning in the guttural groans of Quinlan. 

Quinlan stopped the second he noticed Kenobi, getting off his writhing husband. “Kenobi.” 

“Vos,” Kenobi nodded, slowly stripping his shirt off. “Bind his arms. Anakin will be riding you again.” 

“Yes sir,” Vos grinned, a sarcastic lopsided smirk lingering a bit longer on his face than Kenobi liked. It earned him a solid smack, sending the naked man sprawling across the floor. 

“Don’t backtalk to your master,  _ slave. _ Now do as you’re told.” 

Wordlessly, Quinlan nodded, getting up and hoisting Anakin up to the point where his arms could be bound. The soft rope wound its way around Anakin’s pale arms, guided by Quinlan’s expert hands. Once they were secured, Anakin wordlessly clambered on top of the dark-skinned man, going right to work. 

Kenobi rid himself of his clothes, trapping Anakin between him and Vos. Kenobi’s hands trailed up Anakin’s torso, breathy moans escaping the pale lips as Vos’s lips closed around his earlobe. Kenobi mouthed at his neck, opposite Vos, and Anakin’s hips became bucked, unsteady. 

Kenobi forced him on, still trapped between Vos and Kenobi, even as they kissed and nipped at Anakin’s exposed skin. Anakin came with a screamed moan all over himself and Vos, and immediately bent to lick it up. 

“Trained him well, didn’t you?” Vos winked. 

“You know I like my slaves more....  _ Compliant, _ should I say.” Kenobi yanked back Anakin’s head by his hair, biting into his throat. The man moaned, whimpering when Kenobi spat on him. “Such a  _ fucking _ whore.” 

He and Vos tied him to a chair facing the bed, gagged and bound, even locked in a chastity cage; Quinlan opened his mouth to say something snarky, and Kenobi slapped him, grabbing him by his dreadlocks and forcing the taller man to his knees. “Suck.” 

Quin’s brown eyes lingered on the hard cock in front of him, and slowly took Kenobi in, sucking and swirling his tongue in the ways that even Anakin couldn’t master. Somehow, the womanizer was better than the slave at a lot of things. Except, Kenobi mused, listening. 

When he was satisfied, he threw Vos face first against the bed, shoving his face into the sheets stained with cum and glanced at Quinlan’s prepped hole, gaping and ready for Kenobi’s hard cock. 

“I am with not one, but  _ two _ whores,” Kenobi snarled, easing himself into Quinlan with a groan. The man clenched down on him in reflex, leaving Kenobi to moan out his pleasure. “Quinlan, you fucking whore.” 

“Always, Kenobi, always,” he groaned out, voice muffled by the sheets. 

Kenobi set off on a ruthless pace, hammering into Quinlan with the same speed and power the other would have done if the roles were reversed. Hand in Quin’s hair, he yanked hard, the man moaning and sneaking his hand up to choke himself. 

“No,” Kenobi snarled, flipping the man over and putting Quin’s legs over his shoulders. “My job.  _ Mine.”  _

Anakin whimpered behind them, moaning, and Kenobi’s hand tightened down on Quinlan’s throat, fucking them both into moaning messes. 

Kenobi collapsed onto Quinlan, the two panting together. “Well, that was stunning,” Quinlan grinned, his voice hoarse and breathy. 

Together, they cleaned each other up and Anakin as well, untying him and soothing his tears. “Say that again, Vos, and you’ll be tied to that chair next.” 

As they eased Anakin into bed, surrounding him with their bodies, Vos grinned.  _ “Kinky.” _

Kenobi only let out an exasperated sigh, but they all fell asleep together, the house in Queens suddenly so quiet as their minds stilled and eased them into perfect sleep. 


End file.
